The invention relates to a folder for the production of products having at least one transverse fold and a cut parallel to the transverse fold, comprising a transverse cutting means, at least one transverse folding means and at least one smooth cut means made up of (a) scissors cut knives mounted on a folding cylinder which is provided with folding jaws (which cooperate with the tucker blades of a collect cylinder) in the part between the folding jaws and (b) at least one mating scissors cut knife set on the peripheral part of the folding cylinder moving from the collect cylinder.
A folder of this type has been proposed in the German unexamined patent specification 3,303,705. In the case of this known arrangement the scissors knives are arranged at a fixed distance from the folding jaws and may therefore not be adjusted. The engagement of the scissors cut knives therefore always takes place at the same distance from the folding jaws. However in many cases there is a necessity to modify this distance, for example in order to carry out regulation. A further requirement in this respect is the avoidance, as far as possible, of loss production owing to the plant having to be shut down.